herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
NOTE: This is the '''MAIN Spider-Man/Peter Parker from the main universe' in the film, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-verse. If you want to see the Spider-Man/Peter Parker from Miles Morales' universe in the same film, click this page.'' Peter Parker is the deuteragonist of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. He is one of the Spider-People pulled out of his universe by Kingpin, using his Super Collider. He is voiced by Jake Johnson, who also voiced Grouchy Smurf in Smurfs: The Lost Village and played Lowery Cruthers in Jurassic World and Chris Vail in The Mummy. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' Peter B. Parker's life followed a similar trajectory to that of the Peter Parker from Miles' world. Being bitten by a radioactive spider and losing his uncle Ben to a crime he didn't stop he operated as Spider-Man for 22 years and married Mary Jane Watson. However, divergences occurred sometime after this his aunt May passed away and after making a bad investment in a Spider-Man-themed restaurant, he ended up broke. When Mary Jane told him she wanted to have children, Peter was terrified, due to the dangers posed due to him being Spider-Man could threaten a possible family, causing him to reject her request. Their shared grief devastated them both, and as their marriage fell apart, Peter reluctantly and begrudgingly divorced her, further breaking her heart. Heartbroken as well, Peter once again moved into a cheap apartment. Despite occasionally wallowing in grief, Peter stuck to his responsibilities and continued his job as a superhero, despite becoming severely tired and jaded at it. He eventually put on some weight due to binge eating pizza a lot. One day after work, in his apartment, the Kingpin of a different dimension activated the Super Collider, a machine that could open portals to other dimensions. During a battle with the Green Goblin of that dimension, the alternate Spider-Man was thrust into the energies of the Collider, and his molecules ended up causing the Collider to hone in on the older Peter's universe, opening a portal in his bedroom. Pulled into the portal, Peter was transported into an alternate Earth, smacking face first into a screen. He discovered his counterpart from this dimension was younger, blonde-haired, and had recently been murdered by the Kingpin. Overwhelmed by the strange events, Peter resolved to return to his own dimension. He eventually came across a graveyard, finding a young boy named Miles Morales, who had recently been bitten by another spider and had received similar powers. As Miles was voicing his troubles to the deceased Peter's grave, the older Peter approached him, but spooked Miles, causing him to accidentally electrocute Peter with his newfound Venom blast, knocking him out. Miles was surprised that the man resembled the deceased hero he'd watched die, but was interrupted by two police officers who spotted him trespassing. Miles attempted to flee, but due to having accidentally been webbed by Peter, ended up dragging the unconscious man with him. Getting webbed to a monorail, Miles and Peter were hurled throughout Manhattan, before finally coming to a stop. Upon finally regaining consciousness, the older Peter found himself tied to a punching bag, realizing Miles was like him. Miles questioned Peter, asking why he wasn't dead, blonde, and was slightly fat, which annoyed Peter. However, after guessing he was from another dimension, Peter explained the quantum theory, and Miles told him that he'd promised the deceased Peter that he'd destroy the Collider before it caused further damage to the multiverse Peter at first refused claiming he only wanted to return to his own dimension. However, as he is in a foreign universe, his atoms are very slowly, but painfully deteriorating, causing him to "glitch" painfully. Miles is frustrated at Peter's uncaring attitude towards the crisis, but eventually Peter relents to his urging and agrees to help Miles. They stop the super villain known as Doctor Octopus. As they attempted to escape they were assisted and rescued by Gwen Stacy another spider hero with the name Spider-Woman. Making their way to the May Parker of Miles world she introduced them to Spider-Noir, a version of Peter Parker from the 1930s, Peni Parker and her robot armor SP//DR are from an alternate future, and Spider-Ham, a version of Peter Parker as a pig. The group then discusses how they are going to shut down the Collider and get back to their own universes as they will eventually “glitch out” and die if they stay in Miles world for to long. Miles opts to be the one who will stay behind and shut the Collider off. While Peter and Gwen show faith in Miles abilities the others are not sure Miles is ready and when they try to test him the pressure overwhelms Miles and he leaves. Later at Mays house Pete and the others are attacked by Kingpin, Prowler, Doctor Octopus, Tombstone, and Scorpion when they follow Miles to their location. A fight ensues and Miles uncle Aaron (who is revealed to be Prowler) is shot and fatally wounded by Kingpin when he refuses to kill Miles. At Miles school in his room Peter and the others try to comfort and console Miles and Peter reveals that he has decided to be the one who will deactivate the Collider and stay behind even though it will result in his death. Taking the USB drive that will shut down the Collider from Miles, Peter then webs him to a seat to keep him safe and out of the way while the others go to the Collider. Infiltrating the base they are confronted by the Kingpin and his henchmen again. Miles then arrives having escaped and manages to help Peter and Gwen defeat Olivia Octavious. Miles then sends the others home with Peter being the last as he does not want Miles to possibly lose his life fighting Kingpin. Miles how ever uses the same move Peter used on him however and assures Peter that he will be fine and encourages him to fix things with Mary Jane. Peter agrees, proud and impressed by Miles growth as Spider-Man. Returning to his own universe, Peter knocks on Mary Jane's door, determined to try and fix their relationship. Personality Having been Spider-Man for over 20 years, with various setbacks in his life, Peter is left emotionally crippled and jaded as a result. He apparently copes with his problems with excessive eating as he put on some noticeable weight. Still, while initially reluctant, Peter still decides to take the young Miles Morales under his wing to teach him how to be a good Spider-Man. As Peter told Miles, being Spider-Man is not something that comes easy, but is rather something that comes from abandoning doubt and taking a leap of faith. This shows that despite all his setbacks, he is still as selfless in his "superhero work", willing to accept the responsibilities to the point of sacrifice himself to the sake as others. Appearance Peter has been Spider-man over 20 years and appears to be roughly into his late 30's and has gained a gut after his divorce with Mary Jane, but still is slight musclear. His brown hair has started graying. Trivia ??? Navigation Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Super Hero Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Mentor Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Selfless Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Reactionary Category:Legacy Category:Orphans Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Precogniscent Category:Genius Category:Reporters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Vigilante Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes who survived from disasters